Panthera
by irish-elf23
Summary: A side story of Kira Kimura from Not another One . The dynasty is gone and everything is normal. Or is it? Two new warriors come to fight. Please Review! Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1:Panthera

A side story

After the dynasty lost and all is normal again. The guys and Kira are living at Mia's house for the time being. They all go to school together and it has been over a year since the dynasty reared its ugly head. The ex-warlords were visiting for a few weeks. Relationships were good. Anubis was the new Ancient and Kayura had his armor.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Kento was playing video games with Yuli. Cye was out swimming. Sage and Sekmet were meditating. Rowen had taken a trip to the mountains to have some time alone and practice his archery.

Ryo came up to Kira who was sitting on the couch watching Kento. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. "Sure, sounds like a plan." Kira answered.

The two went outside and climbed on White Blaze. Blizzard was out wandering the woods.

White Blaze took off into the forest. Kira was behind Ryo, holding tightly on to his waist. Kira leaned her head on Ryo's back.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like something's not right." Kira answered.

"I feel it a bit too." Ryo said as they kept riding.

After about 20 minutes of riding, White Blaze came to the edge of the forest. At the perimeter, the forest turned into a clearing of tall grass. Standing at the center was a man. White Blaze roared and Ryo jumped off.

"Do you dare fight me? Ryo of the Wildfire" the man yelled.

"White Blaze, stay with Kira" Ryo said.

Kira hopped off White Blaze keeping her hand on his head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ryo yelled, changing into his sub armor.

"I am Panthera the Lion, warrior of Talpa," the man said, grimacing, "Fight me if you dare."

The man was very tall, over 6 feet and very large. He was all muscle and you could tell he moved like a lion. He was dressed in a hide like outfit. It was tan and didn't look like armor. His feet were bare and he wore a lion mane around his neck. He looked like a lion and was dangerous. He carried a staff like spear (sort of like Anubis' weapon).

Ryo charged Panthera who side-stepped and hit Ryo on his back. He was all grace and very lithe.

Five minutes later it was over. Ryo fought well but Panthera overpowered him and didn't give him a chance to put on his full armor.

The last thing Panthera did was take his staff and run Ryo through.

"No" Kira yelled as the momentum flung Ryo back into the grass near Kira.

Ryo lay in the grass, unconscious, slowing dying.

Kira ran up to him and fell to her knees by his side. He was very pale and breathing rapidly. Panthera stood there watching all this quietly, seeming to understand that Kira needed a moment and he was perfectly happy to wait to kill her.

Kira, crying, sat there. Suddenly, she put her hands on Ryo's chest and concentrated. Kira could feel the energy seeping from her to Ryo. She was healing him. His wound closed up and color came back into his face. His breath went from labored to relaxed. Kira sat back, light headed and confused. How did I do that, she thought.

"Are you ready to die?" Panthera said.

Kira slowly stood up and walked towards Panthera. Panthera knew she couldn't fight so he let her come closer. Kira came, a calm yet angry look on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I must as Talpa's slave" Panthera stated, his eyes clouded over. Kira, acting instinctively reached her hand up and placed it on Panthera's face. He grabbed her wrist but it was too late. Panthera convulsed and his eyes became clear. He dropped his spear and grabbed Kira by the shoulders. Kira dropped her hand and staggered a bit.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Panthera asked. "You freed me from Talpa's control." "I thank you."

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"I am Panthera, an animal warrior, my brother and I were captured by Talpa after trying to kill him. We were put under his control and forced to do his biding. You have set me free, I am eternally in your debt. I vow to protect you." He picked up his staff and placed it in a holder on his back.

"I have never done anything like that before, I don't know what happened," Kira said, "but I am glad you are free for everyone's sake." "I think I need to sit down," Kira said.

Just then, though not a sound was heard, something happened. Suddenly, there was a dart sticking out of Kira's right arm. Both people cried out, Kira in pain and Panthera in anger. Kira reached up and pulled the dart out, starring dizzily at it before collapsing. Panthera caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Thanks, she whispered.

"Just rest, I will help you," Panthera said. He carried her over to Ryo, who was still out cold.

"Wildfire, wake up," Panthera said, poking Ryo with his foot. Ryo stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Looking up to see Panthera hovering over him, he jumped up into a crouch. I'm alive, I'm healed, how did this happen, Ryo thought.

Looking warily at Panthera, he noticed he was holding something, Kira's body. "No, what happened to her," Ryo cried out, "What have you done."

"This is not my doing, Ryo of Wildfire."

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Ryo asked.

"She has set me free, I was a slave to Talpa." "I am now in her debt and we must help her."

"She healed you and now you must help her."

"She healed me, but how?" "She doesn't have an armor," Ryo said.

"She doesn't understand either but we don't have time to ponder that right now." "Her life is in danger." "We must go."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, listen to him, he is a friend." Ryo and Panthera looked down. Kira's eyes were open and it was she who had spoken.

"What happened to her, Panthera?" Ryo asked.

"We were talking and she was hit with a dart." "I have seen this before." "It is very poisoness."

"Only 10 of these are made a year and only by a certain mountain clan, because of the venom they contain, it will slowly shut her system down." Panthera said.

"We need to get her back to Sage and Sekmet," Ryo said.

"First we need to find my brother, he is probably fighting one of your friends right now,"

Panthera stated, "Ryo, you ride the tiger as you are still weak from your almost death. I am sorry about that my friend. I will carry Kira."

"It is not your fault, you were being controlled," Ryo said, "but thanks." Ryo climbed on White Blaze and they set off, Panthera loping and keeping up easily with Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2: Beorn

Chapter 2: Beorn

As Panthera and Ryo moved deeper into the forest, they got closer to the mountains.

"If we can find Rowen, he has the jeep that can take us back to Mia's," Ryo said.

Hang in there, Kira, I know you're stronger than you look, Ryo thought. Kira was resting up for what was to come next.

As they moved through the trees, they could hear the sound of battle. They came upon Rowen in full armor fighting a man that resembled Panthera.

The man was dressed as Panthera but with darker clothing. He was covered in a grizzly bear pelt. He fought with a spear like staff as well.

"That is my brother, Beorn the bear. Your friend is holding his own, for now," Panthera said.

Just then, Beorn struck Rowen hard and sent him flying back into a tree. Ryo flew off White Blaze and ran over to Rowen. "Hey buddy, how you doing?" Ryo asked as he helped Rowen up.

"Ryo, what are you doing here? Who are they?"

"They are animal warriors, captured and put to work by Talpa. Kira somehow set Panthera free and now we will see if she can do the same for Beorn." Ryo said.

"Panthera, are you sure this a good idea, she is getting weaker," Ryo asked.

"Wait what is happening?" Rowen said, but he was ignored.

"It our only hope that she can, I don't know what else to do," Panthera responded, "Kira, wake up, it is time for you to help my brother."

'What are doing brother?" Beorn asked, "What has happened to you? Why are you socializing with them?"

"Brother this is best for both of us, forgive me."

Panthera strode up to his brother before he had a chance to move, with Kira in his arms. When they were about a foot away, Kira reached up and placed her hand on Beorn's face. Like Panthera before him, he convulsed and his clouded eyes cleared.

"What…What happened?" Beorn said.

Panthera and Beorn looked down at Kira. Her hand dropped and she smiled faintly as she passed out.

"Thank you little one for saving me," Beorn said, as she slept.

"What happened?" Rowen and Beorn asked simulaniously.

Ryo and Panthera quickly explained the previous battle, Kira's injury, and how they had to hurry her on back to Mia's.

"She is growing weaker due to the poison and the healing. Lets get out of here," Panthera said.

"We can take the jeep, it should get us there faster," Rowen stated.

They ran over to the jeep, Rowen climbing into the drivers seat. Ryo gently placed Kira in the backseat and climbed in next to her, holding her upright. Panthera and Beorn decided to run along side as they were too big to fit in the car. Rowen revved the car and they were off.

"Call Mia and see where Sage and Sekmet are, Ryo," Rowen said, "We need to find them fast."

Ryo pulled out a cell phone and dialed Mia. "Hey Mia, where are Sage and Sekmet, we need to find them now. Kira is injured," Ryo said.

"They are at the waterfall, meditating and training. What's wrong with Kira?" Mia asked.

"She has been poisoned, can you meet us at the waterfall?"

"Sure Ryo, I'll bring the guys"

"Thanks Mia, and hurry."

"Rowen, go straight to the waterfall, we don't have time to go to Mia's," Ryo said.

"Right there with you buddy," Rowen said.

Hang in there Kira, fight the pain, don't give up, Ryo thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Waters

Chapter 3: Healing Waters

Rowen got the jeep as close to the waterfall without running into trees. Kira woke up as the jeep slowed to a stop.

"We have to walk from here." Rowen said.

"Hey there, Kira, how you doing?" Ryo asked.

"I've been better," Kira said grimacing.

"Do you think you can get out of the vehicle?"

"Let me try…"

Just then the others ran up and stood there watching. Kayura left to see if Sage or Sekmet were out of their trance.

Ryo got out of the car, and helped Kira slide over to the door. He held her hand as she stepped out. As she tried to walk, her legs gave way. Ryo caught her before she hit the ground. He swung her up in to his arms, cradling her body. Kira breathed out, her eyes glazed over in pain, and turned her head into his chest.

Ryo slowly walked towards the waterfall holding Kira tightly.

All this was watched silently by the other guys. They were aghast that this had happened to Kira and that her body was so weak.

They started firing questions at Rowen, who introduced Panthera and Beorn and calmly explained the situation.

At the waterfall, Sage and Sekmet were in tune to each other's thoughts but not to the outside world.

"Sage, Sekmet, you are needed. Postpone your meditation and go help your friend," a voice whispered in their minds.

Though it only seemed like a few minutes to them, their friends had been trying to wake them up for over 20 minutes.

In that time Ryo had carried Kira over to a tree and laid her down on a mat, positioning her body comfortably. Her breathing was becoming labored. Her head was propped up on a firm pillow.

Sage and Sekmet slowly opened their eyes, focusing on Ryo hovering over a limp body. Kira. They got up quickly and ran over.

"Give us the quick facts, Ryo," Sage said.

"She was hit by a poisonous dart that is sapping her strength. She is also weaker from healing me and the warrior brothers." Ryo whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes, "Can you save her?"

"We will do our best," Sage stated.

Sage and Sekmet came closer and asked Ryo to step back. Sekmet knelt at Kira's right side and lifted her wounded arm. Where the dart had pierced, her skin was black and oozing.

Sage knelt down on Kira's left side and took her hand in his. Kira opened her eyes and watched weakly as they positioned themselves.

Kayura came and stood at Kira's feet, holding the ancient's staff over her body.

"I'm going to have to suck the poison out of the wound," Sekmet stated, "It won't hurt me as I am immune to venom."

"While I am doing this, Sage and Kayura, you need to be healing her body. She wants to fight this pain and we need to provide her with the strength to do so," Sekmet said.

"Got it," Sage and Kayura stated.

"The rest of you stay quite, we need to concentrate, Lets do it," Sekmet said.

Sekmet leaned down and sank his fangs into Kira's wound. She gasped, twitched, and then relaxed. Her eyes closed.

Her body began to glow a light green, you could see Sage giving her power and her body pulling it in. Then her body started to glow brighter as Kayura added her power.

They stayed like that for a little under two minutes. Suddenly, several things happened at once. Sekmet removed his fangs from Kira, shuddered and relaxed. Kayura let one last burst of power from the staff sink into Kira and then pulled her power away. Seconds later, Sage let go of Kira's hand and fell back.

Rowen helped Sage move away from Kira as Dais helped Kayura and Cale helped Sekmet.

Ryo rushed in to hold Kira's hand.

"Kira, love, are you alright?" He whispered.

Kira struggled to open her eyes and looked into Ryo's tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you guys," she whispered back, slowly closing her eyes again and falling into a deep sleep.

Cye came over and looked at her wound. The skin was a normal color again and the wound was bleeding a bit. He took a bandage and bound it up.

"She is still very weak from the poison, but now it is all out of her system and she will live." Sage stated.

"Thanks guys," Ryo choked out.

Kento came up, clapping a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?" He said grinning, glad the drama was over. "Now when do we eat? I'm starving. All this life and death has made me miss dinner."

They all slowly smiled and started to chuckle. "Kento always knows how to turn all the attention on himself," Kayura said slowly, smacking him on the head.

Ryo turned back to Kira who was sleeping peacefully. He slowly slid his hands under her body, picking her up and cradling her head. He headed towards the car.

Rowen, Dais, and Cale helped Sage, Kayura, and Sekmet get into the car. Rowen climbed in the drivers seat while Ryo situated Kira next to Sage and then hoped in the back of the car, never letting Kira out of his sight.

The others watched them pull away. Mia and Yulie hopped on White Blaze who took off through the woods towards the mansion. Cye, Kento, Dais, and Cale changed into their sub armor and trotted off into the woods as well. Panthera and Beorn following closely behind.

Epilogue:

In the next few hours, days, and weeks things worked out. Kira slowly improved with the help of the Ronin Warriors.

Beorn left a few days after the incident, intent on figuring out why the dart had hit Kira in the first place. He had a feeling the mountain clan was in trouble due to Talpa.

They were usually kind and only used the darts in major times of need and in battle. Kira hadn't done anything to them, so something didn't add up.

Panthera decided to stay until Kira was healed up. He had dedicated himself to protecting her and was going to stay until she made him leave. He treated her like a younger sister.

As the weeks passed into months, Kira healed fully. She sent Panthera out to help others in need as she knew they needed him more than she did.

They both knew he would only be a thought away. How they knew this, they didn't know, but accepted it as what was.

Everyone still wondered where Kira's powers had come from and why they hadn't surfaced before. They chalked it up to timing and to Kira's need to save her friends and love.

Would Kira ever need to use her power again? Was there a threat more powerful than Talpa out there?


End file.
